WilliamWill and Friends Destroy Marchington
WilliamWill and Friends Destroy Marchington is a movie created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will be released on July 17, 2015. Plot Marchington declares war on Lake Hoohaw and the entire United States because Patricia Alia wants to expand her kingdom to greater sizes. Sophie wants to save her land from danger. So she calls WilliamWill2343 and their friends to destroy Marchington, save the hostages that have been turned into animals, and save the U.S.A. and Lake Hoohaw. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Kai-Lan, Sofia the First, Rainbow Brite, Blythe Baxter, Butterbear, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Gadget Hackwrench and Gamora *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Zipper Cat, Potato Chip Popple, and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Shy Violet, Pretty Bit Popple, Bibsy Popple, and Mingle *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Belle as Sheriff Callie and Patty O'Green *Allison as Patricia Alia and Hoppopotamus *Julie as Betty Koala, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Black Widow and Mommy Koala *Emma as Indigo *Kate as Doc McStuffins, Party Popple, and Lala Orange *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon, Pancake Popple, and Laura Koala *Princess as Katherine Koala, Punkity Popple, Darby, Canary Yellow, Bonnie Wagner and Woolma Lamb *Ivy as Melody, Rosellia, Sally Otter, Cribsy Popple, Chip, Dale, Zipper, Portia Porcupine, Patty Rabbit, Scootch Raccoon and Jennifer Koala *Eric as Star-Lord, Iron Man, and P.C. Popple *Alan as Monterey Jack, Thor and Drax the Destroyer *Young Guy as Flick Duck, Billy Wagner, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Red Butler *Brian as Buddy Blue *Paul as Ernest Otter, Bumblelion, Captain America and Rocket Raccoon *Zack as Punkster Popple and Moosel *Scary Voice as Hulk *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Groot *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver, Rhinokey, and Eleroo Transcript company logos play see the words "WilliamWill Pictures presents". Then we see "A Skydance Productions/ParaYonder Pictures production" title of the movie appears see Sophie the Otter reading a newspaper Sophie: "Uh oh! That mean woman has declared war on my region! I must tell my cousins about this! goes to PB&J's Houseboat Sophie: "PB&J! Quick! You need to listen to this!" read the newspaper. It reads the following below HOOHAW TIMES Marchington declares war on Lake Hoohaw and the entire United States of America Patricia Alia, the official leader of her country called Marchington, has just declared war on the peaceful lake region of Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada and The United States of America to take over as ruler of these two places as a way to expand her own kingdom. Mayor Jeff's reaction to it was shocking, as he didn't want any war occurring in the natural environment of the utopian region. Patricia has threatened to bomb the shore of the lake with nuclear bombs that contain plutonium, one of the most dangerous elements on Earth. The plutonium may cause extensive radioactivity in Lake Hoohaw and any subsequent areas surrounding the location if one is successfully deployed. She has also threatened to kill President Barack Obama and kidnap and turn anyone who is a six-year-old girl into a animal. Only at least one alliance can prevent any further havoc. If this has been stopped, then both regions will return to their peaceful state again. Peanut: "Oh no! Patricia is gonna ruin our land!" Jelly: "We have to stop her from doing so!" Sophie: "How about if we call WilliamWill2343 and our favorite cartoon and movie characters? We will also bring your mama and daddy along for the ride too, as long as they accept it." goes to tell their parents as Sophie calls WilliamWill and their friends minutes later Sophie: "Now that everyone's here, let's get some weapons." Katherine: "How about if Kai Lan, Chip, Dale, Billy Wagner, Bonnie Wagner, Sheriff Callie, The Get-Along Gang, Patty Rabbit, Doc McStuffins, Bobby Bear, Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, Betty Koala, Mingle, Laura Koala, Roobear Koala, Rainbow Brite, The Color Kids, Mimi Rabbit and Floppy Rabbit could use their powers they've acquired in the events of The WilliamWill Movie." Sophie: "We could do that, Katherine." (to Quintion) "Hey Quintion! Upon Katy's request, bring us the potions!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay, Sophie. I also made 2 extra potions for Blythe Baxter and Sofia the First." Sofia the First: "For us?" Blythe Baxter: "Count both of us in!" [They drink the potions and they gain their powers they've acquired from The WilliamWill Movie. Blythe Baxter gains three superpowers and they are Spherical Form, Size Manipulation and Organic Wing Manifestation. Sofia the First gains four superpowers and they are Butterfly Morphing, Earth Manipulation, Plant Attacks and Enhanced Strength] Blythe Baxter: "I can make anything grow or shrink!" Sofia the First: "And I can transform into a butterfly!" WilliamWill2343: "How do you like your new powers?" Blythe: "They're interesting!" WilliamWill2343: "Now let's go destroy the city, but first, I need to call S.H.I.E.L.D. and The United Nations Army. I'll be right back." Blythe: "OK, Quintion."